


A Father to a Son

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T





	1. Chapter 1

*

L’accoglienza era stata fantastica, il calore dei tifosi italiani si sente in ogni parola, in ogni strattone amichevole, e in quella sciarpa, sembra logora, che mi hanno dato appena sceso dall’aereo che da Londra mi aveva portato a Milano.  
Prestito per sei mesi, così senza obbligo o diritto di riscatto.  
Mi era sembrata una buona occasione per rimettermi in forma dopo il Mondiale vinto, e soprattutto per riuscire a giocare un po’ di più.

Milano, sponda nerazzurra.  
Per giorni amici e parenti mi avevano chiesto il perchè di tale scelta.  
Voglio giocare, rispondevo.

Giocare.  
Tutto ciò che mi interessava era giocare.

Ma forse avevo sottovalutato il fattore “lontananza”.

Sai, quando sei solo tu con te stesso è un conto, puoi andare dove ti pare.  
Quando cominci a mettere su famiglia le cose cambiano, le tue priorità cambiano.  
Diventare genitore mi aveva cambiato.

Ora non era più la gravità a tenermi in piedi, non era l’agonismo a spingermi, nè l’amore per lo sport e per il mio lavoro a portarmi.

Tutto era in funzione sua.

La mia luce, la mia guida.

E oggi è il suo compleanno.

Sette anni, il campione del mio cuore ha sette anni.

 

E io non sono con lui a festeggiare.

*

“Ehi Lukas…”  
“Uhm…oh ehi Xher, come va?”  
“Bene dai! Oggi c’è da morire…troppo caldo!”

Annuisco e riprendo ad allacciarmi le scarpette, quando la suoneria del mio telefono mi distrae.

“TUTTI IN CAMPO!! FORZA SIGNORINE!!!” chiama ad alta voce il vice di mister Mancini, Sylvinho, e tutti ubbienti lo seguono.

Resto indietro, indeciso se rispondere o meno.

Rispondo.

“Pronto”  
“Lukas”  
“Monika. E’ tanto arrabbiato?”  
“Fai tu - LOUIS TELEFONO”  
“SE E’ PAPA’ NON VOGLIO PARLARGLI!!”

Ci rimango male.

“E’ così da stamattina…non riesco a farlo ragionare…”  
“Mi dispiace…proverò a richiamare più tardi…ora devo andare, mi hanno già chiamato in campo”

Chiudo la chiamata molto triste.

“Lukas, stai male?!”

Alzo la testa, è Mancini.

_*Che uomo sexy, accidenti! Arrivassi io alla sua età ad essere ancora così sexy*_ mi sorge un pensiero.

Scuoto la testa, raggiungendolo.

“Che succede?”  
“Le è mai capitato di deludere suo figlio?”

Mancini si ferma e io con lui.

“Che è successo, Lukas?”  
“Oggi mio figlio compie sette anni, e non posso andare al suo compleanno”

Lo vedo sospirare e appoggiarsi al muro, faccio lo stesso al suo fianco.

“Non so se lo sai, io ho tre figli. Filippo, Andrea e Camilla. I due ragazzi sono anche loro calciatori, sono nati quando giocavo alla Sampdoria…”  
“Sono grandi?”  
“Ormai sì, sono autonomi, hanno 24 e 22 anni. Quando sono andato a giocare alla Lazio avevano 7 e 5 anni, sai quanti compleanni ho perso i primi anni? Specie il più grande, lui è di ottobre perciò sì è capitato…vedrai che gli passerà. I bambini dimenticano presto. Però ricordo che Filippo si arrabbiò molto almeno in un paio di occasioni. Non mi parlò per giorni, ci volle tutta la pazienza di sua madre per fargli passare l’arrabbiatura”  
“Nel nostro mondo è una cosa che capita spesso…è che non ho mai perso un compleanno, ho sempre fatto in modo di esserci. Perchè me l’ero ripromesso quando è venuto al mondo. Gli ho promesso che ci sarei sempre stato”

Un lumicino mi riga la guancia, lo sento.

“E’ la prima volta che non vivete insieme?”

Annuisco.

“Non entrerò nel merito, ma sono convinto che gli passerà. Sono sicuro che gli manchi moltissimo, è ovvio che sia arrabbiato. Ma vedrai che andrà bene. Ora andiamo in campo, finito prova a chiamarlo”

Lo seguo in campo, un po’ scuro e pensieroso.

Vedremo.


	2. Chapter 2

*

Finito l’allenamento vengo raggiunto da Xherdan e da George Puscas, e insieme andiamo verso “la gabbia”, per allenarci da soli.  
Cosa che facevamo ormai da un paio di mesi.

“Ehi Xher, hai mai saltato il compleanno di un tuo famigliare per colpa del tuo lavoro?”  
“Spesso, perchè?”  
“Oggi mio figlio fa sette anni…”

I due si fermano.

“E che cavolo ci fai qui?”  
“Eh?”  
“Vai, prendi il primo volo per Colonia e corri da tuo figlio!” sbotta il piccolo svizzero.  
“Ma come faccio?!”  
“Dai Lukas!! Allenamento befejezett…come si dice…fine…allenamento finito…” si sforza George, parlando in italiano con una forte inflessione ungherese.

Ci penso. Se prendo il primo volo, arrivo per il primo pomeriggio, appena in tempo.  
Sorrido e lascio giù il pallone, uscendo dalla gabbia e correndo verso gli spogliatoi.  
Sono tutti andati via, ci sono solo i magazzinieri e il mister.  
Mi precipito dentro e mi spoglio alla velocità della luce.  
Sono ormai nudo quando il mister alza lo sguardo su di me, riabbassandolo immediatamente.

“Lukas, che fai nudo?”  
“Mi dispiace mister, ma devo mantenere una promessa fatta sette anni fa…” e mi fiondo in doccia, uscendo cinque minuti dopo, lindo e grondante.

E Mancini è ancora lì, esattamente dove l’ho lasciato. Solo che ora è solo.

“Dove vai?”  
“A Colonia, non posso mancare, per nessuna ragione al mondo” rispondo mentre mi asciugo velocissimo, io che sono piuttosto lento.

Mancini non si muove, mi giro. Mi sta fissando, anzi no.  
Mi sta scrutando, trapassando, scavando.  
Rimango immobile, non so come reagire a quello sguardo.  
Fa mezzo passo avanti poi si ferma, il suo sguardo mi penetra come fossi fatto di fumo.  
Sento un fastidioso tirare alle parti basse e mi copro con l’asciugamano, raggiungendo il mio posto e rivestendomi in fretta.  
Mentre ho l’asciugamano in testa lo sento che si siede accanto a me.  
Ho i brividi.

“Sei molto più bravo come padre di quanto lo sia mai stato io, sono sicuro che tuo figlio lo sa…”

Tremo, la sua voce bassa e un po’ roca mi fa drizzare i peli sulle braccia.

“Vestiti, te li asciugo io, se no stiamo qui fino a domani mattina!” sbotta, cominciando ad asciugarmi i capelli con discreta forza, mentre mi chino a infilarmi le scarpe, scoprendo la parte bassa della schiena.

Lo sento sospirare, la mia anima s’incendia.

Quando toglie l’asciugamano mi guarda con un mezzo sorriso sghembo.

“Mi ricordi Filippo…aveva lo stesso sorriso dopo che gli asciugavo i capelli”

Rumore come di vetro che si incrina.

Mi tiro su, a petto nudo, tatuaggi in vista.

“Mister…”

Il suo respiro è così vicino che potrei respirarlo io stesso.

Non lo guardo, non devo, non posso.  
O non andrò più via.

“Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni Podolski, copriti bene che non vorrei doverti fare da infermiera” replica, e allora lo guardo.

Fatale.

*

Esco dallo spogliatoio vestito e col borsone.  
Saluto chi incontro, firmo un paio di autografi, e poi via verso l’aeroporto.  
Solo quando sono al sicuro sull’aereo, mi arrischio a guardarmi allo specchio (sarà anche femminile, ma non me ne separo mai, me lo ha regalato una tifosa quando giocavo al Koln).  
Le labbra sono quasi viola, e il segno dei suoi denti è discretamente visibile, appena sotto il mento.  
Mi metto comodo, prevedo un paio d’ore di sonno, devo recuperare le forze, specialmente quelle mentali.  
Un pensiero si fa strada prepotente.

_*Dio quant’è sexy!*_


	3. Chapter 3

*

Il volo atterra in orario e io mi precipito fuori.  
Infilo il primo taxi che vedo, dandogli l’indirizzo e afflosciandomi sul sedile appena questo parte.

“Mi scusi, mi dispiace disturbarla, signor Podolski, ma mio figlio è un suo grande fan…oggi è il suo compleanno e se lei potesse fargli un autografo…”

Le parole dell’uomo alla guida, poco più di un ragazzo in effetti, mi creano un groppo in gola.

“Anche mio figlio fa gli anni oggi…” mormoro, tirando fuori dal borsone uno dei due palloni che mi porto sempre dietro, firmandolo.  
“Come si chiama tuo figlio?”  
“Lukas”

Sorrido e aggiungo la dedica, passando poi il pallone davanti.

“Grazie signor Podolski, davvero, grazie!”

Il suo sorriso, così sincero e glorioso, mi rianima un po’.

*

Scendo dal taxi di fronte al cancello di casa mia.  
Sento da fuori la musica e le grida dei bambini, amici di Louis sicuramente.  
Entro e mi dirigo verso la casa, sospirando vedendola.  
E’ tanto che non ci passo qualche giorno.

Proprio mentre sto per entrare, passano di corsa Louis insieme ad un paio di amici.

Io lo guardo, lui mi guarda. Poi chiude gli occhi, li strizza. Li riapre e sono ancora lì davanti a lui, non sta sognando.

“…Papà…PAPA'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” grida con tutta la voce che ha in corpo e mi corre incontro, saltandomi al collo, con tanta forza da buttarmi a terra.  
“Papà…papà…papà…” mi stringe, mi bacia, mi guarda e piange.

E io con lui.

“Amore mio, mio cuore, mia anima, bimbo mio adorato” mormoro, tra una lacrima e l’altra.

Mi siedo sempre con lui in braccio.

“Pensavo…che non venissi…”  
“Quando sei nato ho fatto una promessa, che non sarei mai stato un padre assente, ti ho promesso che ci sarei sempre stato. Fin’ora è andata bene. Quando stamattina mi hai detto “se è papà non voglio parlargli” mi sono intristito molto, ho capito che stavo venendo meno a quella promessa…”  
“Scusami papi mi dispiace!!” e singhiozza forte sulla mia spalla.  
“Avevi ragione piccolo, avevi ragione”

Per un po’ piangiamo insieme, accoccolati.

“Lukas…”  
“Mamma!!! Papà è qui, papà è arrivato!!” grida il piccolo, alzandosi e andando incontro a sua madre.  
“Vai a giocare tesoro, arriviamo subito” mormoro, e il mio pulcino si allontana felice come una pasqua.

“Sei venuto alla fine…”  
“Ho fatto una promessa il giorno che è nato e intendo mantenerla”

Tra me e Monika ultimamente ci sono un po’ di frizioni, ma cerchiamo di essere almeno civili, specie quando c’è il bambino.

“Lui è di là, ho pensato che se non può avere suo padre, almeno il suo padrino…” e se ne va, uscendo nuovamente al sole.

Poco dopo la seguo e infatti Bastian è lì, seduto comodamente in poltrona con un drink in mano.

“Lukas…” si alza e mi raggiunge, abbracciandomi stretto, quasi stritolandomi.

Lo abbraccio calorosamente, nascondendo una mano e appoggiandola sui suoi addominali, facendolo sospirare.

“Non qui” bisbiglia.

Annuisco, lo so.


	4. Chapter 4

*

Il pomeriggio trascorre lieto, Louis gioca con gli amichetti e sorride felice.  
E mi si spezza il cuore sapendo che domani dovrò ripartire.

“Ehi…”

Bastian si siede accanto a me, con lo stesso drink in mano, ne ha bevuto solo metà.

“Ehi”  
“Come va a Milano?”  
“Lo vuoi davvero sapere?”  
“Se te lo chiedo…”

Sospiro.

“Va benino…mi alleno bene, mister e compagni sono fantastici però…”  
“Però?”  
“Gioco poco…cioè all’inizio andava bene, ho giocato di più che all’Arsenal, poi però è peggiorata…insomma, volevano che segnassi e io non ci sono riuscito…i fischi sono una cosa tremenda…”  
“Già…Ehi dai vedrai che andrà meglio…” e mi abbraccia.

Mi alzo di scatto, piegando appena il collo verso sinistra.  
Mi segue dentro e poi sopra.  
Chiudo la porta dietro di noi e già le sue mani sono su di me.

*

“Chi te l’ha fatto questo?” mormora un’ora più tardi mentre, sudati e appagati, ci stendiamo sul letto della camera degli ospiti.

Fare l’amore per noi è diventata una necessità quasi viscerale.  
Lo facciamo per ricaricarci, e poi ovviamente perchè io lo amo e lui ama me.

“Meglio se non lo sai…”  
“Pensi che non potrei capire?”  
“No, penso che potresti lasciarmi per sempre, e non voglio”

Bastian mi fissa, poi scuote la testa e sorride.

“Ti ricordo che siamo legati dal sangue ormai…”

Sorrido anche io, è vero, la prova è di sotto che corre e ride.

“Stamattina…ecco…dovresti vederlo, capiresti perchè l’ho fatto…”  
“Chi è?”

Resto muto.  
E anche lui, per un po’.

“Sono uscito un paio di volte con Holi…”  
“Che?” lo guardo, è pazzesco che me lo stia confessando.  
“Siamo usciti insieme…”  
“Come…”  
“Sì…io non ce la facevo più per la tua lontananza e lui è sempre stato interessato”  
“Quindi siete andati a letto insieme?”

Annuisce, ma vedo che gli dispiace, il suo sguardo limpido si scurisce.

“Non dispiacerti Basti, sono contento che sia lui. E’ un bravo ragazzo ed è carino…”  
“Non stiamo insieme Lukas, io sto solo con te, lui lo sa. Sa che è il “piano B”…”  
“E non è arrabbiato?”  
“Lo pensavo, ma dice che visto che mi ha sbavato dietro per anni si accontenta di questo”

Sospiro e lo stringo tra le braccia.  
Il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, mi è mancato da morire. Ogni volta è peggio.

“E’ stato Roberto…stamattina…ma non c’è stato altro, solo un bacio…”  
“Roberto? Il tuo mister?”

Annuisco.

“Ah…non pensavo fosse dell’altra sponda…è davvero così sexy come dicono?”  
“In maniera quasi esagerata…mezzo spogliatoio gli farebbe volentieri un lavoretto di bocca, e l’altra metà si farebbe fare di tutto…sposati e non”  
“Eeeee andiamo dai! Addirittura?”

Annuisco, lui ride.

Le sue carezze dolci mi fanno rabbrividire, mi sento bene quando sto così con lui.


	5. Chapter 5

*

La sera arriva presto.

“Ha corso così tanto che domani dormirà sul banco…” bisbiglio, mentre accarezzo la fronte e i morbidi capelli biondi del piccolo, che ora dorme beato nel suo letto a forma di pallone.

“Lukas…”

Mi giro, è Monika.  
Esco dalla stanza e socchiudo la porta.

“Senti, io sto andando”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho un lavoro anche io sai? Devo partire stasera”  
“E io domani mattina, come si fa con lui?” e indico la porta, un po’ irritato.  
“Domani mattina arriverà mia madre, se ne occuperà lei. Ma tu dovresti tornare in Germania”  
“Che dici? Non posso”  
“Lukas, io sono stanca di starti dietro. Ti stai perdendo tutto di tuo figlio, di più ora che stai in quella città e giochi in quella squadra”

Lo dice sprezzante, quasi schifata.

“Almeno Londra era decente, ma Milano?! No che schifo…non ci metterò più piede!”

Rimango immobile, come inebetito.  
Poi realizzo che è andata via, sento chiudere la porta e mi lascio scivolare a terra lungo la parete, fuori dalla stanza di Louis.

“Bimbo mio, che genitori degeneri che hai…” sospiro e a fatica mi alzo.

*

Quando esco dalla doccia, mi fermo un momento a guardarmi allo specchio.

Ho quasi trent’anni, nel fiore degli anni si direbbe. Sono ancora appetibile?

E’ un po’ che ci penso, a dire il vero.  
Con Monika siamo praticamente ai ferri corti, stiamo insieme solo per Louis.  
Ma che senso ha, mi chiedo.

Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi per un attimo.  
Prima un bacio, poi un secondo, lungo la colonna vertebrale, mi danno i brividi.  
Vorrei aprire gli occhi ma il suo tocco gentile me lo impedisce.

Sorrido.

“Certo non sei lei…”

Ridacchia.

“Ci mancherebbe…”

Apro gli occhi, mi giro e lo afferrò per il fianco, baciandolo con impeto quasi animalesco.

“Non so quando tornerò, voglio approfittarne”  
“Mi prometti che non ti fai più toccare da lui?”

Lo guardo.  
Ha ragione, non deve succedere di nuovo.

“Promesso…Ora vieni qui e fatti baciare!” e lo riafferro, riducendo lo spazio tra noi al nulla.


End file.
